Goodbye, I love you
by BittersweetBiteMarks
Summary: What if Bella jumped off the cliff because she was suicidal? Would she of died? It's good, or so Ive been told! Please read x


**Hmmy hmmy, oneshot, oneshot.**

**I dont own twilight (:**

I stared blankly across the ocean, watching the waves caress each other, before drifting towards the shore. It was beautiful really. How Mother Nature was intended to be. I averted my eyes to the bottom of the cliff, startled by what I saw. It was aggressive, the waves. It was as if they were trying to kill each other, no mercy involved. They crashed into each other, rebounding of the rocks and back into the fight. It was shocking to watch, how such beautiful things could turn into monsters.

But that fall, that landing. It should work. It must.

"Bella"

I smiled dryly, he was with me.

_Yes? _I thought, my smile becoming wider, I closed my eyes, imagining him here next to me.

"Don't do this." I heard him please with me.

_You wanted me to be human _my smile vanished at the word human. That's all I ever was to him, to anyone; human. _Well watch me_. I waited patiently for his answer, never moving from my position at the edge of the cliff.

"Please. For me." My decision wavered at that, his voice was smouldering, dazzling me. I shook my head, realizing what he was doing and quickly regained control over myself.

_But you won't stay with me another way. _If I do this, you'll stay with me forever.

"Please." His voice was fading now, just a whisper in the wind. With that I panicked, Come back! I wanted to scream. In desperation I rolled onto my toes, flinging my arms out.

"No, Bella!" His voice was stronger now, closer than it had been before.

I wavered in the thought of replying, and then decided against it. My eyes shot open and I lifted my head towards the drizzling weather.

I twisted my body and fell. A single tear escaped my eyes, I made no sound falling, _this is what I want, no what I need_ I thought to myself.

My body connected with the water with a painful 'splash'. I was dragged underwater instantly; the darkness clouded my vision and wrapped itself around my body, hugging me tightly.

_Yes! _My mind screamed, I was in euphoria here, the closest thing to bliss. I was nearer to him.

It was then I felt the searing coldness that was trapping my body, my arms acted on their own accord flailing to break through to the surface. But where was that? Where was up? I opened my eyes, squinting around; I saw nothing, just darkness. Or did I have my eyes closed?

"Keep swimming!" I heard his voice, but I couldn't find it. I could faintly feel myself twisting, frantically searching. My legs were beginning to cramp now, and a dry pain rocked chest, growing hotter with each passing second.

_Where?! _I was in desperate need for oxygen now, I felt a sob rack my body, I opened my mouth, letting the last of my oxygen go and salt water fill its place.

"Fight!" He yelled "Dammit Bella, keep fighting!"

I didn't want to, this is what I came for, this is what I want; a way out.

_Why?_

I gave up then, realizing this was what was supposed to happen. My body was being pulled towards the bottom now, the ultimate darkness, the eternal light.

It was then that I saw him, perfect in everyway. His flawless, pure white skin, the perfect angular shape of his nose, chin and cheekbones, the glint of his gold eyes, filled with love as he stared at me.

"No! Bella, No!" His nose was flared now, he was angry. Either that I was giving up, or that I jumped, I'll never know.

Angry Edward was so lovely.

Suddenly I was jerked upwards, my head broke surface sharply and I felt the water drain out of my mouth and lungs. I was thrown from right to left, like a stray kite caught in the wind. My arms and legs trailed uselessly behind me and my back smashed into a rock. I was surprised I felt no pain. A few more tears leaked from my eyes as I realized this was it; my ending, my happiness, my doom.

I opened my eyes one last time, scanning the landscape, a faint smile traced itself on my lips as my last thoughts were spread out before I sunk into my oblivion.

_Goodbye, I love you._

**Review? I'll love yuo forever; I only love you for 100 years right now, if you review i'll love you FOREVER!**

**(: x**


End file.
